Cleaning devices, such as vacuums, are sometimes equipped with additional operative features associated with their cleaning operations. One such additional feature is the ability to disinfect surface, drapes, or other media while otherwise cleaning, such disinfecting often being accomplished by means of UV radiation from a UV light source. One suitable disinfecting vacuum device is disclosed U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US-2007/0192987-A1, US-2008/0061252-A1, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,444,711, and 7,476,885.
The cleaning device in such disclosures is described as being equipped with switches that turn off the UV light source in response to certain conditions, including tilting of the surface associated with the UV light source. However, such switches often suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages.